Beyond Our Bodies
by Sir Ink
Summary: So this is a Trailer of sorts to a future version that I am no where near yet to Naruto The Awakening it's really short and since it's a version where the chapters are way ahead of where I'm at there are going to be spoilers some big some small if you don't like spoiler's then please don't read for those who do I hope you know what your doing why did I do this


**Hello it's been two years since I last made a fan fic and now I'm just imagining every story by myself. and not with all of you I'm trying my best to pour my heart out to all of you weather you be girl boy or anything else. I'm thinking about how I could create a new chapter of my fanfics like Naruto the awakening but there are three problems. that one is that I'm unable to enjoy it while the other is I'm being lazy and greedy keeping theses fanfics to myself some of you might want to see new chapters and for a few I have finished to myself in my own little head in different kind of ways the third reason being that I'm not sharing it with you your the people who make me want to continue this and I do I'm just to lazy too I'll contiune this on the discription down below this will be a sort of trailer for well way past where I am but if you wish to read then please read the story enjoy to your hearts content**

 **Two years later**

 **[ play Say Something A Great Big World ]**

Azoroa was sleeping in a world filled with darkness with only himself watching his own body sleep looking at his body as the darkness itself _You've forgotten who you are_ Naruto's eyes opened slowly the voice but a memory of...something. he opened his eyes darkness around him never a light in the sky to brighten this world _you by no means_ _remember_ _your past why the Fox protect you why all animals care for you why some people_ _ **HATE**_ _you maybe I should give you a little_ _push_ _...go in it's safe I promise...thats right you feel that you know where you are...there was a girl...there was a story...there was a friend I once knew...there was a boy...there was a man...there was a male...there was an um animal I used to know...there was once a monster who killed my Mom and Dad...that boy sang a song...that girl sang the MO_ _ **NST**_ _ERS_ __ _deeds...that animal sang the CRE_ _ **A**_ _TURES song...that man sang a song about the BE_ _ **A**_ _ST BLACK PARTY_

 **NSTAA/SATAN**

 _I'll go and leave you with a picture_ she said before leaving him in a place she called his home where he could only hear her silent screams and sounds of foot steps outside of the dark area that sounded like help they were going to help him she said he was safe here she said that this place would protect him

"who's their who's behind that door " that voice sounded like someone he knew

" HELP I'M TRAPPED IN THIS PLACE PLEASE HELP " shouted the boy with a sixteen year old body

[ skip ]

" Ruby Rose " a boy sitting in a chair said looking at her with his green eyes 

" How do you know my name " Ruby asked within the bedroom of the little boy

" She said you would come Ruby Rose Wife of Satan and God " the boy said looking at her

" I'm not married and who told you about me " Ruby asked ( Wife Of Satan and God what's going on ) she thought

" It doesn't matter Mother told me the time is almost upon us you will wed the Devil and God

[ Skip ]

 _Help me to understand o l_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **d**_ _...I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID...don't let me die...am I_ _ **g**_ _oing to die in this well is this my fate...please rid the world of these mortals they are nothing I am the closet thing to your grace I CONTROL AN ARMY IN YOUR NAME...you know I bet I could do a better job then you...I've killed my wife and children I hope this brings me one step closer to killing every last sinner for you...you can't be that perfect_

 _ **ODG/GOD**_

" Ruby Rose the almighty one is up there please do not make him wait any longer " said a man with wings the girl just nodded with a serious look on her face she began walking up the stairs to a chamber filled with a desk and a person sitting in a chair expecting her

" why did you leave " she asked all most tearing apart he did not answer but she expected this " do you know what I've had to go through to protect our child while you sit up here within the walls of your heaven watching from down below " still no answer

she waited and waited for an answer yet he still did not speak all the while only making her and her sister angerier " well "

" _**Sasuke**_ _"_

 _END_

 **So yeah as I was saying at the start I'm being lazy filling just my head with these idea's ever since I stopped doing chapters and then I saw no more reviews I guess I lost touch or interest in theses but I'm trying to get back into it so please hold with me and I may not be religos but I do love fantesy please review**


End file.
